


Hugs

by GiveMeMoreShips



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluf, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Massaging, More Fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeMoreShips/pseuds/GiveMeMoreShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hugging increases oxytocins. And the more oxytocins your pituitary gland releases, the better you will feel and the easier life’s stressors are to handle.” Tsukiyama explained, he released one arm from around Kaneki’s waist and began to draw circles between the ghoul’s tense shoulder blades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> Bonne nuit: is french for goodnight.

Kaneki frowned at the two assaulting arms around his waist.Tsukiyama had pulled him onto his lap whilst saying ‘My dear madam, Miss Hinami was worried about you being upset. She ordered mwah to cheer you up!’

Because of that the ghoul duo sat on Kaneki’s spotless floor. The gourmet nuzzled the crook of the awkward latter’s neck with nothing but satisfied sighs leaving his mouth.

“Um... Tsukiyama” Kaneki croaked out, sounding unusually like his old self.

“Oui, Kaneki?”

“What’s this meant to do?” the white haired boy asked gesturing down at the hands that held him closely to Tsukiyama’s broad chest.

 

“Hugging increases oxytocins. And the more oxytocins your pituitary gland releases, the better you will feel and the easier life’s stressors are to handle.” Tsukiyama explained, he released one arm from around Kaneki’s waist and began to draw circles between the ghoul’s tense shoulder blades.

Even though Kaneki wanted to reach around and fight Tsukiyama, he couldn’t help but feel cared for. The gourmet had done so much for him and had continuously pampered him while ignoring the many chances to eat him. Kaneki for just this evening allowed the purple haired ghoul to hug him as he pleased. Besides it didn’t feel weird now that he could relax. Deciding on that the ghoul released all tension and melted into the warmth Tsukiyama provided.

Smiling gently to himself, Tsukiyama could feel pride swelling in his gut. Kaneki hadn’t been this relaxed for a while now. And here he was melting into his touch willingly. He had expected Kaneki to fight him in some form, but obviously he had gotten the ghoul on one of the rare good nights he had.

Humming gently in Kaneki’s ear, Tsukiyama dragged his hand down to the hem of Kaneki’s loose shirt. Without asking for consent, his hand travelled up Kaneki’s shirt and along his back until he combed over the spot on Kaneki’s back where his Kagune sac was. Just underneath the backs surface.

“Kaneki?” Tsukiyama called softly, grunting a little bit the latter fought to keep his eyes opened. Who knew the other could make his lack of sleep catch up to him like this. Kaneki could feel his body become heavy and he could feel his many sleepless nights catching up to his body.

Smiling gently, Tsukiyama began moving his fingers; he massaged Kaneki’s kagune sac that sat right underneath his backs flesh gently. Slowly Kaneki began to make small noises in his throat as if he were purring like a cat. With each passing minute of massaging the kagune sac, Kaneki became more and more limp.

Eventually the white haired ghoul was asleep and nuzzling into Tsukiyama’s neck. Smiling at the beauty in his lap, Tsukiyama felt pleased with himself. Kaneki had finally fallen asleep peacefully and with a small smile gracing his face.

Cautiously, Tsukiyama pressed a lingering kiss to the ghoul’s forehead and stood up gracefully with the boy in his arms. Bridal style.

 

Tsukiyama placed Kaneki into his unmade bed and tucked him in tightly.

“Bonne nuit” Tsukiyama whispered to the sleeping boy before leaving the room.

Hinami was a smart little girl suggesting a hug to him. Perhaps he should give Kaneki that treatment more often.


End file.
